


The Fallen Angel’s Demise Near The Ocean

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Yoshiko loved the ocean but more than that, she loved Riko.





	The Fallen Angel’s Demise Near The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This was from A contest I won for. I got this lovely Yoshiko X Riko: https://yuki101shonada.tumblr.com/post/161977755790/send-an-askvampire-yoshiko-x-vampire-riko I took the title of this and made an alternative story with explicit content. Check my works if you wish to read.

The ocean near the beach seemed never-ending. Sitting on the bench she crossed her legs, hoping to provide protection against the bitter cold. Bad fortune seemed to have alluded the fallen angel who grunted in discomfort.

 

"Are you cold?" A soft voice spoke behind her.

 

"No, I'm fine."

 

  
As the evening breeze blew towards both party's, her frail body shivered despite her protest she knew it was futile when she heard a laugh beside her body.

 

"Want me to warm you up?" The fallen angel gulped, knowing full well the meaning behind those words.

 

  
"Yes." Slender fingers held her hand. Yoshiko blushed. The angel was merciless with her. Not that she mind. In contrast, she...loved it.

 

  
“Hold me, Riko.” A pair of arms snaked around her waist as Yoshiko felt her body pushed down. Hovering above Yoshiko was Riko grinning as she pinned her down.

 

“As you wish. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

  
In that moment, Yoshiko smiled as she saw Riko’s face come in close contact with her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is GOLD


End file.
